I Promise
by ImPurityx
Summary: Mavis Vermillion, the princess of her country. "If it pleases you, Father." Seemed to be the only thing she said; and she was sick of it. Then she met Zeref Dragneel, a soldier of her father's army. I guess this is what you call 'Forbidden Love', a love cursed with misfortunes. He wanted to change her future, but can he change fate? Zervis NaLu
1. Princess Mavis

_Author's Note:_ _Hi Everyone ^^ Before this begins let me say that I completely_ _don't_ _own this story. This is literally almost a complete copy of Riikani's story "Path to happiness" (Very good I love it so much) I just changed the characters for the Zervis fans!_

 _I don't own Fairy Tail!_

Chapter 1

"My lady, come back! Please!" a servant called.

Mavis looked over her shoulder while she kept running, her dress held up so she wouldn't trip. "No, I want freedom!" she yelled.

She was currently sixteen and completely fed up with the strict protocols of the palace.

"But, Your Highness!"

"Stop calling me that, you fool," Mavis called back at the little squad of servant.

"But, Princess, we need to get you dressed for the royal dinner this evening!" The servant called exhausted.

You would think that with all the running after the princess they've done, their fitness would improve. But they were as sluggish as always. The Princess had almost always been quite rebellious, ever since she realized her life had been controlled.

"Like I give crap about that!" she yelled. Mavis ran out to the gardens, and made her way to the maze. The servants gave a few desperate cries but soon gave up.

The blonde-haired princess huffed, "wimps," and continued her way through the maze. Although others might call it a maze, to Mavis it was nothing more than a few bushes. She had been there way too much, and it isn't that difficult to see the structure.

Mavis sighed and raised her dress: oh, how she despised those useless things.

She walked to the outside of the maze and pushed her way through the bushes. She had never been off the castle-grounds but she did get off the protected grounds.

Wandering around the castle-village or the training-grounds from the soldiers. Which was what she did this time as well. If you went down the slope (the castle was build on a hill) you'd immediately run on the grounds. There was a commando training down there, the metal clashing onto each other as the swords made contact.

The men had put off their upper-clothing and their bodies shimmered in the heat of the sun, because they were sweating that much. It certainly was a hot day.

Mavis sighed and sat down as best as she could. The dress clearly wasn't made for sitting on the ground but for sitting on the stiff chairs in the palace.

Her attention reverted back to the army commando. The men down there where older, not young men anymore but hardened by war. Even from this distance Mavis could see the many scars, caused by enemy swords and arrows.

This commando was definitely a veteran one.

The princess sighed once again, she would have given anything to be free as they were. But even now, her father was probably arranging her marriage. Finding her a suitable husband, since she had finally come of age for marriage.

She would have to be a loyal wife, and for the rest she would be useless as her husband would be king and ruler. Even her little brother would be of more use as he would be the future general.

"Ah, your Highness, out on a stroll?" a slightly mocking voice said. A shadow loomed over Mavis. She glanced up and pinched her eyes in the blinding light of the sun.

Mavis huffed, "don't you use that tone against me!" and she stood up.

Now she wasn't looking right in the sun, Mavis could take in the man's appearance.

Like the men down the hill, on the training grounds, his upper body was also undressed. He had a smile playing on his lips and his hands in his sides. He had dark hair with the most paralyzing black eyes matching it. He was about her age, he had out-grown the childish roundness, but he had yet to achieve the hardness of the full-time soldier.

"I'm sorry, princess," he said with a light hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Mavis frowned, gosh, he was annoying. "You are a commoner, don't you dare to speak to me like that if you don't want to be hung. Now get out of my sight!" she ordered.

Instead of the usual frightened faces, he laughed. He was amused. "My Lady is cranky," he commented.

Mavis exploded, "Who are you, you...you MEAN PERSON!," she screeched.

The boy made another bow, "Zeref Dragneel, to your service," he said. Mavis doubted if he was to her service. He straightened his back, "I'm a mercenary in the king's army," he said vaguely waving to the men below.

Mavis smiled triumphantly, "Then you're under my command!" she stated proudly. Zeref raised a brow, "technically, I'm under your father's command," he noted.

Mavis huffed and turned away, "So?"

Zeref smiled once again, "seeing that your dress is torn, I found you sitting on the ground and that a herd of servants is looking for you, it doesn't look like you're much of a father's child," he said.

Mavis glanced down at her dress and saw the skirt was torn. Like she cared. "What is it, you're doing here. The new mercenary are always trained and placed somewhere in the country. They aren't placed to go to war," Mavis said.

The boy Zeref laughed shortly, "So you aren't stupid?" he asked.

Mavis wanted to explode right away but calmed herself again. "Please answer," she said calmly.

Zeref scratched the back of his head, "I guess I stood out during the training when the scout arrived, so they added me to the commando that would go to war first," he said.

Mavis gaped at the nonchalant mercenary who was now watching a bird fly.

"You can get so easily killed on the frontline, don't you mind that?" she asked.

Zeref looked back sideling's. "No, not really," he said.

Mavis didn't really know what to say to that, "Why not?" she just asked.

Zeref sighed, "You are awfully curious in such a guy like me, princess, why?" he turned around.

Mavis clenched her teeth, "b-because, you are interesting," she muttered, not really wanting to say it out loud.

He was definitely amused, "I'm sorry princess, I think I didn't hear you."

Mavis's head snapped up at the teen, "Because you are interesting and true, not like the people within the palace," she admitted angrily.

It stayed silent between the two. "Hey Dragneel, Get your lazy ass back down her!" a rough male's voice yelled.

Zeref turned around, "Yeah, I'm coming!" he shouted back.

Then he waved to Mavis, "princess, the life in the castle isn't that bad. Most commoner girls of your age already have given birth to their first child. I have to go, nice meeting you, princess," he said before turning around and walking away at a lazy pace.

"Dragneel, my name's Mavis, call me that," Mavis said softly.

Zeref looked over his shoulder, "I know princess, and I'm just a commoner," he said and raised his hand. In a second he was gone. Like thin smoke.

Mavis pulled a face, she would have to go back inside before an alert was called out, again. Oh the horrors of the memory. She had been scolded big time that time. She turned around and pushed her way through the bushes, knowing this pain wasn't as bad as the dress she would have to wear. She almost envied the girls Zeref mentioned.

"Finally we've found you, your Highness," the servants breathed relieved.

Mavis sighed, "Let's get this torture started then," she said, and limply followed the servants.

"Sheesh, Zeref. What took you so long. I know, you got a break, but I believe this was the longest in your life or so," the captain said when Zeref returned.

"I'm sorry sir, there were some...inconveniences on my way back," Zeref said stiffly.

The captain laughed, "Loosen up, will ya. I was only teasing you. Have you seen a ghost or something?" he said.

Zeref smirked, "A ghost? Close, I think," he said.

The captain shook his head, "you and your mysteries. Get your ass back to work," he said.

Zeref nodded, "yes sir." Then he glanced up at the castle behind him, "a lonely ghost for sure," he muttered before returning to practice.

"Ahhh," Mavis gasped for breath as the dressing maid pulled on the body. "I am supposed to breath thank you," she said but the maid didn't listen and grabbed the underskirts.

"No Mavis, that's the whole point, you are not supposed to breath in a lady's body," the voice of her best friend said.

Mavis turned her head to Lucy, who sat calmly on the bed. "If I could move, I would have kicked your ass, right now. Why do I even have to wear these ridiculous things?" she whined.

Lucy sniggered, "Your dad told you that, didn't he?" she asked.

Mavis rolled her eyes, "You tell me, I stopped listening to him since I was twelve," she said grumpily as the maid put on the third underskirt and it didn't brighten her mood that there was another one.

Lucy sighed, "There are possible candidates invited for this evening, powerful young men. And also this..."

"Wait, what?!" Mavis yelled out in disgust. "Candidates? For what exactly?" she called out. Mavis had a bad feeling about this.

"For you to marry of course," Lucy said as if it was obvious.

Damn, Mavis hated it when her feelings was right.

 _Author's Note:_ _Aaaand that's chapter 1 :D Hope you liked it_


	2. He Was Different

_Author's Note:_ _Credits to Riikani ^_^_

* * *

Chapter 2

"To marry?" Mavis asked astonished. "But why?" she asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Well, because you have the right age..." she started but Mavis shook her head.

"No, why can't I make my own choice. I want to marry the one I love. And who said I wanted to marry this soon?" she cried.

Lucy looked stern, "You know that Mavis. Because you're the princess, the King's daughter. And your husband will be king, so he has to be suitable. You just have to learn to love him in your own way," Lucy said.

Mavis knew she was right and sighed defeated, "That's all what tonight is about?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No, if you had let me finish before then you would have known already".

Mavis waved it away, "Go on already."

Lucy raised a brow, "Sure...well, the first commando's that will go war will get your fathers blessing tonight, so it's going to be a promising night for sure," she said shining.

Suddenly, the image of the green-haired boy from the afternoon flashed through Mavis's mind.

 _"I'm just a commoner, princess._ "

Mavis's mood sobered even more, "For you yeah," she said darkly.

Lucy pulled her tongue at Mavis, "It isn't that bad Mavis." She threw Mavis a second look. Mavis was almost completely dressed in a frilly yellow dress. There obviously had been sewers working on it for weeks, seeing all the pink patterns, but Mavis didn't look all too happy in it.

"Or maybe on second thought, it is," she mumbled.

Mavis stayed silent. "Hey Lucy? Do you think _you_ 'll ever marry, out of love I mean?" she suddenly asked softly.

To her surprise she heard Lucy chuckle, "I doubt it," she said.

Mavis raised a brow, while the maid bound the straps around her arms. "Why? You aren't ugly or something," she asked serious.

Lucy sniggered, "There is a reason though. I'm the fourth girl home. My oldest sister can't afford to pay the brides-treasure for all three of us," she said.

Finally, Mavis was done dressing and sat down next to Lucy. "So, you're my best friend. Men should be waiting in line for you," she said. Lucy frowned and Mavis pulled out her tongue at her.

It was not like as if those two shared any grudges towards each other, even if Lucy was a preselected friend and Mavis the princess.

Lucy sighed, "I've got quite a fiery attitude. I doubt, men will be waiting for a disobedient wife," she said.

Mavis giggled, "Shall we trade? You the arranged marriage. I the marriage-less life?" she joked.

"No way!" Lucy responded. It didn't take too long before the two were rolling of laughter on the bed.

"Mavis, behave yourself," a hard voice said. Lucy stood up quickly and made a courtance. Mavis pressed herself up lazily, seeing her father in the door opening.

He wasn't smiling at all, and looked disapproving of their behavior.

Mavis knew it wasn't really his fault. Years ago, he would even have joined them in the fun. But that was before his wife, Mavis's mother, died of a disease. They had tried everything, but in the end she had died. Romeo had been too young to really remember but Mavis certainly remembered her mother's voice and smile.

Back then her father had been happy every day. But he had become bitter and deadly serious. Nothing Mavis ever did was good enough for him it seemed. It even seemed as if Mavis reminded him too much of his passed away wife.

"We have to go down-stairs, and I expect you to behave like a lady," he said.

Mavis limply obeyed and followed her father. She knew Lucy would come later. As usual.

"As you know, there are some men to meet you. They might become your husband so don't speak out yourself to them. And besides that, I don't you to interact with the soldiers. They might be good men, but a little too rough for you," her father said emotionless.

Mavis suppressed a chuckle as she thought: 'Well, at least I broke that rule already'. She had no intention to be friendly to her future owners, which they would be. They would just have to accept her as she was.

They entered the main-hall, which now served as mess hall seeing the amount of people. Mavis guessed at about 300 people. Excluding the extra 'guests', of course.

"Hail, to the king and his daughter," they roared as they walked to the front. Mavis did a slight eye-roll and got nudged by her younger brother Romeo.

"You look like you're like you're enjoying yourself already," he said.

"Yeah, completely. Give me a knife and I swear, I would commit suicide right now," Mavis said darkly. He chuckled, "You're about to enjoy yourself even more. The possible candidates you're about to meet are a bunch of weak slimes," he whispered.

Mavis looked further on the table and saw about 6 men in their best outfits. "You're quite right with the description Romeo," she said. Her brother never failed to amaze her with his excellent observing ability.

"Status report?" Mavis ordered.

Romeo rolled his eyes, "the soldiers are the most decent people here. Just before you came in they were making some extremely vulgar jokes. I'm used to quite something, but I almost killed them right at that moment," he said.

Mavis relooked at the men. They were shamelessly observing her, making her sick with their stares. No doubt they were already imaging the wedding-night. 'I'm SIXTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!' she roared inside.

"You know what, I don't even need a knife to kill myself right now, I'll do it bare-handed," she whispered back. Romeo only chuckled.

At that moment a bell rang, to get everybody's attention. "May I have your attention!" the king said loudly. People looked at the rising man, interested or annoyed.

"First I want to welcome all people here and I thank you for coming. Then as second, I want to wish every soldier here, good luck and..."

Zeref listened to the mindless jabbering of the king without interest.

How could someone talk so much but say so little? He almost felt as if he would fall asleep.

"Sheesh Dragneel, pay at least a little respect, would ya?" his commander hissed and a harsh poke in his ribs made Zeref wide awake again. Yet he couldn't help he wasn't paying attention.

Like he cared about previous victories or losses. It was the present battle that counted.

His eyes wandered over the people out of their own. 'Hey, that's the princess from the afternoon. What the heck did they pull on her?' he thought when he saw Mavis.

'No wonder she ran away, that dress looks really uncomfortable,' he thought. Zeref noted how she was shifting in her chair uncomfortably, as if multiple were shamelessly watching her.

His eyes moved on and found the cause of the shifting. The six men at the end of the table, were taking her in as if she was theirs already.

Zeref rolled his eyes, 'Some people always get what they want, no matter what rank they are,' he thought.

He pulled his attention back to the speech of the king with a lot of effort. "...and with that I end my speech. Please enjoy yourself this evening!" he ended.

'Finally,' Zeref thought. The men around him dug in on the food before them Zeref wasn't really hungry and only grabbed a pork-rib.

"Dragneel, this is the one time you can eat, then eat! No wonder you're so thin," the men on the other side of him said, while hitting him on his shoulder.

Zeref sighed and continued chewing.

"Man, the princess is hot! Don't you think so?" Some soldiers further on the table said. Zeref slowly shifted his eyes over to them.

Annoyed he saw the men shamelessly staring at the princess as well. 'So rude', he thought at the staring.

It was funny though, the princess had stood up for herself this afternoon, now she looked as if she was a little child that didn't want to be left alone.

"She's beautiful, eh?" a voice said.

Caught off-guard, Zeref turned to the men on his side. "What?" he snarled. This was the one man in the whole army he really hated. Other people were just nuisances, but this man hit a trigger within Zeref.

Gar was his name. The man liked everything God had forbidden. Liquor, whores, gambling and a never ending longing for power. He was commander in the army, his rank being captain.

Gar looked amused at the cold soldier that was at least 40 years younger than him. "The princess of course. Gosh, what I wouldn't give to have her next to me..." he chuckled sickly, "...in my bed."

Zeref looked with a disgust at the man. Even though he was his superior. Zeref couldn't hide the intense hatred he felt towards the man. "You're sick," he said.

Gar raised a brow, "It's because it's a happy evening, otherwise you would have paid for that comment," he said.

Zeref clenched his teeth. The man's eyes flickered with intense lust, "Or I suppose you want the same as I do," he chuckled.

"There is nothing the same in what we want or think," Zeref growled.

Gar laughed, "not even the princess?" he asked.

Zeref supposed that in his eyes, a boy of his age, 17 years, must have already had his first girl, and without a doubt his first bastard-child. Zeref could honestly say he didn't. Which was probably one of the reasons why he was so disgusted with Commander Gar.

"I'd rather tame a wild horse, thank you," Zeref said, holding back his anger.

Commander Gar laughed, "Ah, so you've heard about the fire Princess Mavis is supposed to have?" he asked. 'I've experienced it for myself,' Zeref thought, but decided wisely not to tell his upper-man this.

"She would know what to do with that attitude if she was mine," Gar said. "I would quickly dispose of it," he winked.

Zeref felt the urge of throwing up. "What's the fun of that?" he asked instead, but then realized how that sounded.

The commander apparently thought they were getting on one line, "I like my women soft and obedient. She had to please me and keep my house clean, and for the rest, just to shut up." He announced.

Zeref turned away, he wasn't sure what he would do if he kept looking at the man.

"Well, I'm off. Maybe there are some court-ladies who would love my company," Gar said and waggled off.

Zeref took a deep calming breath and took a drank from his mug. 'Ugh, beer,' he thought frowning. Yet he knew that that was something he should have expected. After all, the youngest in these commando's after him was 25 years old.

Zeref sighed and leaned with his elbows on the table. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mavis just couldn't take it any longer! What did those men want her to do to just disappear. She was convinced that they would keep stalking her until she finally would undo herself off her dress.

'Not going to happen,' she thought.

But she had in fact tried everything! Not eating neatly, being rude and childish. She had even threatened to stab them.

But they had just snickered and told her they would get rid of that attitude and make a lovely wife of her.

'Yeah, right' she thought and set off again at a run.

Suddenly she saw the boy from the afternoon and hid behind him. He looked at her curiously and Mavis looked up at him desperately, "Please don't tell them I'm here," she pleaded as she hid in the shadows behind him.

Zeref hadn't even the time to respond.

"Hey, you scum!" one of the six escorts yelled.

Zeref turned around at them with a raised brow, "Sorry?" he said.

One of the men rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you, you piece of shit. Have you seen the princess?"

Zeref smirked, even if he had intended to tell them the exact place of the princess, he wasn't about to do it now! "She ran off to the gardens," he said nonchalant.

The man threw one last dirty look at him before running off.

"I'm sorry I had to bother you like this," Mavis apologized as she crept from behind Zeref.

Zeref smirked, "The way they talked to me made me decide not to tell them anything. Even if they had asked me where to pee," he said dryly.

Mavis giggled, "You know where to pee then?" she asked, not caring if she was a lady.

Zeref raised a brow, "That's not how a princess should talk, but no, in fact I don't. I'm not that familiar with this side of the castle," he said.

Mavis groaned, "Don't remind me of being a princess," she said.

Zeref smirked, "But you are, and apparently not an all too ugly one, I guess opinions differ a lot" he said.

Mavis blushed, whether because of the insult or compliment, "I almost wished I was a commoner, you know. Just doing normal things like milking cows or preparing dinner. And in the evening a rough but warm bed waiting for me," she said going off in dreamland.

Zeref frowned and grabbed her arm tightly, "You're pretending like it's all a lovey-dovey life. Well let me tell you this, princess. Normal people don't have a cow. Those who are lucky have food to eat at the end of the day and a roof above their heads. You princess? You wouldn't last the night. A warm bed you say? Warm it is certainly is, but you would be sore between your legs every morning. Believe me, princess, I know," he said harshly.

Mavis pouted, "Please call me Mavis."

Zeref laughed, "It's the second time you say that, princess."

Mavis huffed, "And it's the second time you don't listen," she said.

Zeref smirked, "I got to go, princess. There's a war I have to attend to and I don't plan on dying the first day because of loss of sleep," he said.

Mavis smiled, "You better not to, I don't want a friend to die," she said softly. Suddenly she felt her hair move. Mavis reached up and felt the soft leaves of a flower. In the reflection of the window by the torches and the dark sky, she saw that Zeref had put a rose in her hair.

"Then I'd better not, right, Princess Mavis?" she said softly before turning around and walking away lazily.

"Oh, and princess? Make sure you lock your room tonight. A lot of men have drank a lot," Zeref called back. Then he was gone.

Mavis reached up to the flower, "Thanks, Zeref," she muttered.

* * *

 _Review~_


	3. How did you know?

Author's Note: Enjoy! Don't forget to review ;D ~

* * *

Chapter 3

"And thus, I have come to the conclusion, none of you pathetic excuses for men are suitable for my daughter," King Makarov said, his voice deadly calm.

They had moved to a smaller room and the six men had been called in. Mavis had told her father how they had followed her and at one point they had even started unfastening the ribbons on the dress.

It had happened after Zeref had left and they had cornered her, drunk.

Needless to say, King Makarov was furious.

The only reason nothing further had happened was because of Romeo, who had come looking for her. Although he was young, his ability to handle the sword was commonly known, and all six had realized that when he threatened to chop off their heads, he would be able to do it.

"Now, leave this place and make sure I never see your face around here," Makarov growled, he took this as a personal insult. His daughter wasn't an ordinary whore.

In no time the men were gone. Makarov sighed and leaned with his head in his hand. "I'm sorry, Mavis. That I couldn't find you a suitable husband yet," he said tiredly.

Mavis kneeled before her father. "It's not that bad, father. It can wait," she said.

"But I wanted you to marry before the war had reached its height," Makarov whined. Sometimes he had really childish features.

Mavis quickly thought up an excuse. "Father, if the enemy found out, who I would marry to, they would kill him anyway. And if I had started to like this man, it would destroy me too. So believe me father, my marriage can wait," she convinced him.

King Makarov sighed, "You are probably right, my daughter," he said. Then he turned to Romeo, "My thanks is big, son. You have protected your sister greatly," he said.

Then he stood up, "Please go both to your rooms and sleep," he said. Mavis and Romeo nodded and exited the room. The hallways were empty, deserted, as if the castle itself wanted to hold his secrets to his own.

"Hey Romeo, thank you again," Mavis said as they walked up the stairs to the personal quarters.

Romeo shrugged, "I didn't trust them anyway," he muttered. But then he threw a mischievous glance at Mavis, "Or did I protect you for someone else?" he asked.

Mavis looked confused back at him, and Romeo reached up to the rose, grabbing it. "Can you say with a straight face that you gave this to yourself?" he said chuckling.

Mavis grabbed the rose back, "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said that that's the case?" she asked.

Romeo shook his head, a smirk at the ends of lips, "Nope," he said smugly.

Mavis sighed, "He's just a friend, don't worry about me," she said as she put the rose back in her hair. Romeo looked as if he was thinking.

"It isn't one of those six men, not some servant, because that I would have noticed," he said striking away possibilities. "So he's a soldier that was here tonight," he said, grinning. Romeo sure was a cheeky one.

Mavis waved her hands in front of her face to stop Romeo, but there was no stopping to it anymore. "You definitely aren't charmed of the older soldiers, so he has to be young, not much older than yourself," Romeo continued.

The he grinned, and Mavis's nightmares came to life, "It's Zeref Dragneel," he said, looking very proud of himself.

Mavis raised a brow, "How do you know him?" she asked suspicious.

Romeo pumped a fist in the air, "Yes, I was right!" he shouted, now even more proud of himself. Mavis still looked questionably at him so Romeo scraped his throat and laughed.

"It's pretty clear you know. He's the youngest of them, handsome, and a proven genius. Of course I knew it had to be him," he said. Then he shrugged, "Besides that, once in a while I practice with him."

Mavis sweat dropped, "And I didn't know that because of...?" she asked.

Romeo raised a brow, "You haven't been interested in anyone since, well, I don't know, _your whole life?!_ " he said.

Mavis pouted an then sighed, "You don't have to worry anyway. He's gone to war and the only time I'll probably see him back is when he comes back horizontal. If he hasn't died on enemy grounds that is," she said gloomy.

Romeo eyed her suspicious, "You like him?" he asked.

Mavis huffed, "I don't like him, not in my life," she said.

Romeo shrugged, "Don't go and say things when the story hasn't been written yet. Who knows what could happen," he said, before he pushed open the door to his own livings.

"Lock your door Mavis, I can't stand for your safety if you don't," Romeo said.

Mavis smiled, "Be assured, you're not the first to tell me that," she said. Romeo nodded, and with wishing her good night, he closed the door.

With a raised step Mavis continued her way as silence encircled her. Finally she reached her own quarters. Quickly she closed the door behind her and locked it tightly.

Turning around, she found Lucy sitting on the bed with crossed arms. "And where have you been all evening?" she asked sternly.

Mavis scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Uhm, at the great table, being chased around the castle by the chosen admirers, with Zeref, being chased again. In the meeting room..." Mavis summed up.

"Wait! Feedback! With Zeref? Who the hell is that?" Lucy asked curiously. But then she saw the rose in Mavis's hair, and she chuckled. "Your Lover?" she said, with a voice that almost left nothing for imagination.

Mavis turned red, visibly flustered as the image of Zeref as her _lover_ crossed her mind. It was weird to say the least. "No way, just a friend," she said.

Lucy laughed, "Boys of our age always think of one thing," she winked as to prove her point.

Mavis clenched her teeth and slapped a hand against her forehead, "Why does everyone remind me of that?" she grunted.

Lucy laughed and pinched Mavis's cheek, "Because you are so cute, my dearest," she said. They kept a straight face for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"No., but serious. I'm not kidding," Lucy said when they had regained their breath.

Mavis tapped her chin. "It just doesn't sound like Zeref. He kept on warning me all the time about the real world." she pondered out loud.

"What is he like?"

This put Mavis to think, "Uhm, well he's a soldier, and I think he has been through much. He's rude and kind at the same moment," Mavis scowled at the memory how he talked to her. "Romeo says he's a genius and..."

"Whoa, hold on girl, That's not quite what I meant," Lucy interfered. Mavis raised a brow. "I meant, how does he look like?" Lucy asked. Despite her behavior and looks, she could act like a girl once in a while.

Mavis thought again for a second, "I don't really..." but then she got smacked by Lucy on her head.

"You are a girl, by the gods, and yet you're saying you don't know how he looks?" she said, unbelievingly.

Mavis kept her hands before her face in a defensive way, "Alright, alright," she gave in. "Well. he is taller than the both of us, but that tall as the most soldiers are. He's young but looks almost like an adult, without the stone muscles," Mavis said. 'Though he is really muscular,' she mentally noted as she smacked herself mentally for thinking that way.

If she thought about it, someone built like Zeref as lover, wasn't such a bad idea. Hey! A girl can dream, but not in this way.

"Go on," Lucy continued her. Mavis looked annoyed at Lucy, who looked unfazed as ever, so she continued. "He has dark hair, and darkish... almost red eyes?"

"What kind of black?" Lucy interrupted.

Mavis sighed, it was so detailed, it became even difficult to describe the guy. "I think, his hair had the color of midnight, I guess," she said.

"And his eyes?" Lucy asked. Mavis looked around, trying to think of a suitable color when her eye fell on one of her jewellery pieces.

"Ruby!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Lucy replied, confused by the spontaneous exclamation. "Ruby, his eyes," Mavis explained, "his eyes have the color of ruby."

Lucy blinked and then grabbed Mavis's hands, "you're in love with a complete eye-catcher," she exclaimed.

"I do not!" Mavis fumed, angry at the wrong assumption.

Lucy waved it away, "Please, if you only heard yourself talk," she said lightly.

Mavis huffed, "and why are you so delighted? You are never this kind of a happy girl," she retorted. When Lucy turned red Mavis began to suspect something. Even she wasn't that dense.

"Confess up," she ordered.

Lucy threw her an angry look, "There's nothing to confess," she said angrily.

Mavis rolled her eyes and let herself fall on the bed. "Like hell there is nothing," she said, obviously not caring about if Lucy wanted to keep a secret or not.

"Alright, then I tell, your Highness," Lucy scowled, for which she got glared at. "When you disappeared, I went to find some company myself," she told.

Mavis sat up on the bed, in for a promising story.

"I ended up in the stalls. I was sure nobody would be there and that nobody would mind if I were there with the horses. I was wrong. There was a boy there. About our age, salmon coloured spiked hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Not that bad to see actually. Well he heard me enter, but he didn't seem surprised I was there".

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Hey there!" he called._

 _Lucy turned around when the boy had called. She looked around but saw nobody else. "Me?" she asked._

 _The boy smiled a goofy smile. "Yep. Come over here, so we can talk. It's apparently much easier than yelling," he said._

 _Lucy laughed, If you put it that way, ok," she said as she came standing by the boy. "I'm Natsu, by the way," he said._

 _"Lucy," Lucy said shortly. She disliked her name big time but Natsu thought differently._

 _"Lucy? It has a nice sound to it," he stated._

 _His attention returned to the horse he had been petting. "This is Happy, by the way,"_

 _Lucy reached out and patted the blueish silver horse on its nose. Natsu looked surprised, "Well, that's a first-timer. Happy usually doesn't like people touching him," he said laughing._

 _Lucy eyed the boy. He didn't look like a real lord or something. "What are you?" she asked bluntly but Natsu didn't seem fazed by it._

 _Instead he grinned, "I'm the master of the stables, pleased to meet you," he made huge bow and gave Lucy a hand kiss. Lucy suppressed a blush, she happened to know that the stable-master was an old bald fat geezer._

 _"Are you joking with me?" she asked._

 _Natsu pulled a face, "Aw man, I got caught. Why does nobody believe me?" he whined, but then he shrugged, "I'm the stable-boy around these quarters," he said._

 _He eyed her curiously, "Mind telling me what the female escort of the princess is doing here? I'm curious," he asked._

 _'He does know who I am after all,' Lucy thought and sighed. "Her royal pain in the butt is right now too busy. I was just looking for some company," she admitted._

 _Mentally she slapped herself, 'why did I tell him that?' she groaned on the inside._

 _Natsu grinned, "I'm sure Happy wouldn't mind your company," he said. Lucy sweat dropped at the denseness of the boy, the horse was not the kind of company she meant._

 _"Uhm, ok?" she said at loss of words._

 _"Hey, Lu, would you mind going on a ride with me and Happy?" Natsu suddenly asked. Lucy's head snapped up._

 _"What did you say?" she asked._

 _Natsu shrugged, "I asked if you wanted...,"_

 _"No, I meant, how did you call me?" she asked, a sharp edge to her voice._

 _Natsu winced, "Lu. Are you angry with me now? Shouldn't I call you that?" he asked nervously._

 _Lucy pondered this for awhile. "No, it's fine I guess," she said with a small smile._

 _Natsu grinned, "well, do you want to go?" he asked. Lucy shrugged, "Why not?"_

 _Before long, Lucy was seated behind Natsu on Happy._

 _'Hey Natsu, why are you such a fan of this horse?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged at that, as he went on a lazy pace to the green fields, shimmering in the dark night._

 _"I don't really see him as just a horse. before all he's my partner. Besides that, I'm one of the few who can actually ride him," he said._

 _Lucy grew a tad nervous, "Why is that?" she asked as Happy stepped in the clear night, he shone blue under the moon's glow._

 _'Because he can be a tad...uncontrollable," he said, a grin on his face. Right at that moment, Happy reared. Natsu, who was used to it, kept right in place._

 _Lucy however, wasn't and fell right off the horse._

 _"Lu? Are you alright?" Natsu called out as he jumped of the horse, hurriedly._

 _Lucy sat a bit dazed on the ground: "I guess, I am," she muttered. Natsu crouched down in front of her and their eyes met. One moment there was silence before they started laughing._

 _"Natsu, you're dumb," Lucy snickered._

 _Natsu scratched the back of his head, "You know, I hear that a lot," he said sheepishly as they continued laughing._

* * *

Lucy remembered how funny it must have looked as she finished the story. She saw Mavis almost falling asleep, but the girl was trying to keep awake for her story.

"That sounds great, Lucy," Mavis said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Lucy grinned herself, "Go to sleep, Mavis," she said before opening the door that lead to her own room.

But Mavis was already asleep.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I can't stop imagining Mavis being a cute chibi _

_Reviieeww please~_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters! Enjoy and don't forget to review for fast updates ;D 

* * *

Chapter 4

THUCK!

Zeref felt a smack against the back of his head. "No dozing off, Dragneel. You're on duty!" A soldier said.

Annoyed, Zeref looked up at the man. Just because this was his first war, did not have anything to do with teasing him. Besides, to his opinion, he hadn't been dozing off.

He had just been thinking about...other things.

"Leave the boy!" Another mercenary yelled from behind. "He's probably with his mind with the girl he spent the night with," the man snickered.

They were marching through the abandoned stretched-out landscapes and mountain-paths. Surely the terrain wasn't easy but it was one of the few ways to reach the country's border. They wouldn't reach it within 4 days and the marching was to say the least, boring.

So naturally the men sought a way for spending their time and relief from boredom. Sadly enough, that meant teasing each-other. Or better said, teasing the youngest, and supposedly the weakest between them: assuming Zeref.

He knew he could match up to any of these guys in terms of strength or technique, but he missed the experience from years.

So he was the one the men loved to tease.

"And, man. How was she then?" the man from before asked him with a wink.

Zeref rolled his eyes, 'There they go again. Making the wrong assumptions again,' he thought exasperated

"Very good, must have kept him busy all night," the mercenary from the back called. Around him, they roared from laughing.

The man at Zeref's side poked in Zeref's ribs. It didn't hurt, that was never the intention, but Zeref turned his eyes annoyed at him. "But seriously, was she that good to keep even you busy all night? You were gone early, kiddo," he said, implying on Zeref's stamina.

Zeref shrugged, "If her name's sleep, then yeah, she was very good. Kept me busy," he said nonchalantly.

The other men stared at him, each and every one, with their mouths dropped to the floor. "You last free night, and you spent it sleeping? Do you even call yourself a man?" one asked incredulously.

Zeref smirked, "It's good for you. You should try it yourself one day," he said, hinting on the black circles each of them carried under their eyes.

They slapped their hands against their heads as Zeref kept marching with a straight face. "We definitely need to get him a whore once we have a free night," they murmured.

An older man laughed, "But he got you there," he sniggered. The others retreated from annoying and bothering Zeref after that, boasting about their own girls of that night.

Zeref liked it this way the best. He didn't join the army because of chit-chat.

The thing that had in fact haunted him in his head, came bothering him once again. He was wondering if the princess had been alright when he left. Surely enough, she had trouble with those stuck-up landlords.

He sighed, he found it suddenly stupid of himself he had made the promise, by saying that he would stay alive to see her again.

Mentally he scolded himself over and over: 'Stupid, she's a princess and you are a lowly soldier,' he thought, mentally beating himself. Now he thought about it, it had surely been a once-in-a-lifetime thing to meet the real princess and he had even been lucky enough to be able to talk to her for a second time.

Only a fool would wish for a third time.

The problem was not staying alive, to be able to tell her he had not died was the real problem. And he didn't want her to cry as well, he had seen too many women cry already.

"Zeref, what's bothering you?" the other man next to him asked. Zeref looked up at him. The man was in his late fifties and was one of the only people in this army Zeref could get along with.

"It's nothing, Rob," he replied.

Rob laughed, "You've been sighing all the way. That's not like you so if it's nothing I'll eat my hat," he said. Then suddenly he looked doubtfully, "It'd better be something. I doubt the metal would taste wonderful, let alone being able to digest it," Roran said, glancing up to his metal cap.

Zeref grinned, "Scary, how you can see through people," he said.

Rob only shrugged at this. Zeref sighed again, "Well, what would you do if you had made a promise to someone, of which you're almost sure you are unable to fulfill?" he asked.

Rob tapped his chin, "You certainly have a problem on your hands then," he said. The he shrugged: "Well, I'd try to fulfill it even so, just because I promised it. And if there really wasn't a way, I'd hope she would understand."

Zeref glared at the man: "How did you know it was a she?" he asked.

Rob laughed, "If it wasn't, you wouldn't have bothered making such a pointless promise."

Zeref frowned and directed his eyes on the road before them, "It really is a pointless promise then huh?" he said softly.

Rob glanced at Zeref, "What did you promise then for making such a big deal out of it?" he asked.

"I promised to stay alive and come back," he answered bitterly.

Rob laughed hard and long, and Zeref looked up at him annoyed, "it's not funny you know," he said angrily.

Rob's laughter died, "It very much is, Zeref. What it stopping you from fulfilling that promise?" he asked.

Zeref kept silent, searching for the right words. "She is sort of a nobleman's daughter, and for one thing, I'm only a soldier," he said. He avoided saying he meant the princess.

Rob chuckled, "Let's start with staying alive," he said.

After two days of marching through the ragged land, the officers thought it was a wise idea to take a few day's rest. Naturally the men on foot thought it was an incredible idea. The groans of pain and mutterings about blisters were heard all over the place.

"No slacking off!" Gar yelled. Zeref rolled his eyes, the said man had been riding his horse all the time.

Groaning the men started setting up camp. They had heard thy would be there for about three nights and then leave at first down.

"Zeref was your name, isn't it?" Zeref suddenly heard next to him, when he was pulling a rope of a particuarly large tent. Surprised he found a boy about his age, or a little older. He though that everybody called young around here was exept for him, in about his late twenties.

'Yeah, why?" he responded.

The boy stuck out it his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Natsu," he said.

Zeref shook his hand, "Why are you here, from the looks of it, you aren't a mercenary?" Zeref asked.

Natsu shrugged, "I'm here because someone needs to watch the horses and devide them," he said.

Zeref raised his brow, "You're a stable-boy?" he said.

Natsu grinned, "Yep!". He helped Zeref with setting up the tent. "Did you know the king and his men will be coming tomorrow?" he asked.

Zeref shook his head, _"_ No I didn't, why so?" he asked.

Natsu shrugged, "Inspection or something as ridiculous as that." He pulled a face, "Well, it has been fun talking to you. I got to go take care of the horses, preferably before one of the others messes up," he said.

Zeref nodded and the boy skipped off. He shook his head _,_ 'Weird boy,' he thought and continued settinng up.

* * *

"But I want to go with you," Mavis whined.

Makarov crossed his arms, _"_ No, and that's my final decision".

Mavis pouted, "But I really want to see the army. Why can't I go with you and Romeo can?" she asked.

Makarov sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Because you are a young lady and Romeo needs to know how to organise and that way use an army," he said.

Mavis turned around, "but I just want to go. Lift the spirits and such," she said stubbornly.

Makarov slammed his fist on the table, "And that's what I'm afraid of. It's a no, Mavis and that's it," he said dangerously low.

Mavis stormed out of the room, "Only because I'm a girl," she muttered. But then she got a wonderful idea and ran to the mess hall. Now that the soldiers were gone, it was a huge empty space. There by the fire, she found Lucy, how strange it may seem, stitching some clothes.

"Lucy! There you are!" she yelled.

Lucy looked up disturbed. "Sheesh, Mavis, do you have to need to be that loud?" she complained.

Mavis grabbed a chair quickly and ushered the other servants away, who had been trying to pick something up. "You've got to listen to this," she said hastily. In a few words she had explained her plan. Lucy seemed resistant at first.

"I could get badly punished for this," she said, but Mavis waved it away.

"Then I take the blame and say it was an order from me."

Lucy rubbed her head, "You know where to find all that stuff?" she asked.

Mavis cracked a smile, "You'll it? Thanks Lucy. Yeah, I know where to find everything."

"Everybody in line for the king!" was called over the camp. The soldiers hurried to their places and they formed a line. With great dignity, the king passed on his horse to the captain's tent. There he got off. "Please be ready to leave the army by noon tomorrow," he said before entering the tent with Romeo. The other riders of his following headed each to the places with their friends.

"And what now?" Lucy whispered nervously.

Mavis shrugged, "I don't know really," she said. Lucy was about to scold her when something else got her attention.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Natsu whispered.

"Eh...no..." she suddenly realized she had forgotten to lower her voice.

Natsu grinned densely, "Yo! It is you," he said softly, careful not to be heard.

Lucy rolled her eyes and got off her horse, "How'd you know it was me," she hissed. "I'm dressed up as a normal escort of the king."

Natsu shrugged, "The way you sat on your horse," he said.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Is there something wrong with how I sit on my horse?" she asked dangerously.

Natsu seemed to ponder about that for a while but then he grinned cheekily, "No, not at all, you just ride like a girl that's all," he said.

Mavis drove her horse a few steps away from Lucy, as the girl seemed to explode, "How...!" She started but Natsu laughed.

"I never said it was a bad thing," he said.

Lucy calmed down. Mavis was shocked, 'unbelieveble, how fast that girl can change moods,' she thought.

Then Natsu jumped up, "Hey Lu, why don't you come with me to Happy, I'm sure he would be thrilled to see you," he said enthausiastic.

Lucy turned to Mavis, "Can I go?" she asked.

Natsu rose a brow, "You broke the rules _and_ you took the princess with you?" he asked.

Lucy looked back at Natsu, annoyed.

"Ah, sorry, this was my idea actually. It's fine Lucy, you just go," Mavis smiled as she came off her horse as well.

Lucy smiled gratefull before she was pulled away by the blackhaired boy. "Did you know that Happy has a new friend? The horse Skiadrum..." he chattered cheerfully as Mavis saw them disappear.

Mavis sighed, she had said it was okay but now that she was alone, it suddenly was a big camp. She was glad the royal riders wore helmet so people didn't keep staring at her for long. But then her preppy mood reappeared as she remembered her reason for being here. Her freedom.

'Let's go see the stuff around here.' She thought.

* * *

 _Author's Note: ^_^ _


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi guys ^^ Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 5

Mavis sighed, as much as she had wanted to come along on this trip, she had certainly not expected to walk so much. And she had only reached the outskirts of the camp. She groaned at the thought of the walk back.

Fewer people were seen around here. In fact, since it was almost dark, the only thing visible were the fires of the guards. Mavis found it quite unnessecary since they were still so far from the front. But her father apparently thought it was necessary. She sighed, there were still so many things to learn.

Suddenly a man with a bottle in his hand came walking towards her. "Hey! You-u! Why don't you commmee with-h me-e to the partyyy-. It'sss a kinguh-uh..!" he shouted as he fell forward towards Mavis.

Mavis pressed her heals in the dirt and pushed the man back on his feet. "...Pa-Paaartyyy!" the man finished as if nothing had happened.

"Uh...well...ah.." Mavis searched for words to politely refuse the man.

The said guy roared of laughter, "Man, your voice sounds like that of a girl!" he laughed.

"That would be enough," another voice interrupted the man's slurring.

"Ah, Zeref-f," that man said cheerfully and seemed to fall backwards for a moment but then restored himself. The man was clearly drunk. "Why don't you come too?" he said. Mavis turned around to the teen. For a fact she hadn't heard or seen him coming, and she definitely hadn't expected to see him this seen. She wasn't even sure she had wanted to see him, but now she was glad he was here.

The said boy raised a brow as he crossed his arms loosely,"Thanks, but no thanks, I am on duty. And so is this guy," he said coldly.

The man sulked, "Oh man, two other toys less to play with," he said, a little whine in his voice. Mavis began to wonder if this man could be called an adult. But then he suddenly cheered up, "Well, I gotta go, toodles!" he said.

Both Mavis and Zeref felt awkward as he swayed away. Then Zeref turned to Mavis, "And you've got some explaining to do," he said sternly.

Mavis scraped her throat nervously, "What do you mean? I am one of the kings royal escorts," she said in an as low voice as she could.

Zeref rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, if you're one of the king's men, then I'm the king himself. Don't pull this stunt on me princess, it's not going to work," he said, his voice laced with humour.

Mavis pulled off her helmet to reveal her sulking, "How did you know it was me? And stop calling me princess,"she said grumpily.

Zeref smirked at her, "Intuition. Come on, I need to get back to my post," he said.

Mavis followed him to a cloth stretched over a few sticks to hold it up. It was apparent that it was meant if there would be rain, even if there wasn't at the moment. There was also a fire to provide some warmth and light, and Mavis glanced at Zeref when he sat down on a fallen log.

Zeref looked back at her, unfazed, and then rose a brow, "Sit down, I know it isn't a luxurious chair but it's more comfortable than the ground I believe," he said.

Mavis huffed, and muttered something that sounded a lot like smartass under her breath and crossed her arms, but sat down even so. Zeref glanced back over the long fields and the forest, his watches.

"Well, princess, what are you exactly doing here, far away from the safety of the castle and in men's clothes nonetheless and wearing a helmet?" he asked.

Mavis sighed, "My dad didn't allow me to come with him, so I disguised and came secretly," she admitted.

Zeref eyed her flatly, "you sneaked out, you mean?" he said but silenced at Mavis's glare. But then he smirked, "He didn't allow you for a reason. These places aren't for young girls like yourself," he said.

Mavis glared annoyed at him, "You're around the same age as I am," she said, accusingly. "Why is it okay for you to be here but not for me?" she asked

Zeref threw her an amused glance, "In case it has, I might say predictable, slipped you, I'm male, and you are not. It was decided when you were born," he said.

Mavis growled a little, "I'm not that stupid, I'm just asking what the difference really is!" she whined.

Zeref resisted the urge to smack his head, "There's a big difference in strength you can't simply overcome. And there is another, very good reason why genders are different. I can't believe you don't know that much," he said tiredly.

Mavis slammed her hands on the log, and somehow the pressure, both in her feet and hands pushed the log over. It wasn't as stable as originally thought. With a shriek, Mavis closed her eyes as she fell backwards.

"There is no difference at all, it's not fair!" she cried when her bag had collided painfully with the ground. But even before her last words had died, she found Zeref keeping her back pressed to the ground. How he didn't fall backwards was a mystery to Mavis, hadn't he been seated on that very same log?

But as such, Zeref kept her wrists above her head, a wrist in every hand and his legs were on both of Mavis's sides. As her legs were still hooked around the log, Mavis was stuck.

She felt her face turn red at the very compromising position. In spite of what people thought, Mavis wasn't that naive. Zeref's eyes bored into hers, and if they weren't that beautiful shade of ruby Mavis would have closed them for it felt like he was making a hole straight through her head.

"This...my princess, is the difference in strength," Zeref said as Mavis struggled to break free to no avail.

Then he leaned in, "And that unmistakable red color in your face and that wild thumping of your heart, your highness, is the difference in gender," he said. He leaned in some more until their noses were almost touching, "It's a double-edged sword, my lady. Your opponent can be paralyzed, and so can you," he continued.

Mavis found it hard to breath. Wether it was from the heath of the summernight, the flanders of fire, or the first time of having a body pressed against her, Mavis didn't know. She kept looking up at the young soldier, his words only slowly processing. He was entrancing, yet she wanted to look away.

"A-And you know this how?" Mavis asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Zeref suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and pressed himself of the ground, seating himself on the log once again. "I shouldn't have done that, I apologize," he murmured. It was out of character for him to apologize, Mavis knew this, so he must think that he did something terrible. And if she looked at it, it was a wrong move. Technically he did assault his princess, the princess of his country.

"Zeref, where did you learn this?" Mavis asked again.

Zeref looked away, "I don't want to talk about it," he said. Instead of looking at Mavis, he looked over the fire at the fields. It was now almost dark, the sun nothing more than a glimpse over the horizon.

"Tell me," Mavis said, pressing.

She didn't notice Zeref clenching his fist, "Because of my mum, alright?" he said, his voice was choked up.

But Mavis didn't reside with this answer, "Zeref, how come?" she asked.

The dark-haired soldier murmured slightly through his teeth, "I don't wanna talk about it," he said, raising his voice a little bit more.

Mavis frowned; she didn't like it when people kept secrets from her, especcially after asking. "Zeref Dragneel, I order you to tell me," Mavis said sternly. If he wouldn't tell her on his own, she would use her authority.

Zeref glared at her, coldly, hard, "You want to know it that badly, princess?" he asked, barely keeping back his anger.

"My mother is a whore, princess! She gets payed to sleep with men! It was one of her 'customers' who told me, and showed me. Do you also want to know what it's like to have your mum degraded and screwed in front of your eyes. I know you don't," he spat bitterly.

Mavis sat down next to him, "I'm sorry," she said.

Zeref spit on the ground, "It's life, princess. There are very few who can live like you, or even allow themselves to think like you. Hundreds struggle, and many like my mum sell their body. Don't look like that princess," he said, as he saw Mavis's face of disbelieve, and he shook his head. "Grown women, little girls, men, little boys, they are all the same, they share all the same fate. Can you live with that knowledge, princess?"

Mavis kept silent, her eyes in front of her. He spoke truth, but that didn't mean that it was easy to admit.

Then suddenly she heard a sound, so quiet that if it hadn't been that silent, she definitely would have missed it.

"...the moon will watch over you, so don't cry and close your eyes. God will be..."

"I know that song!" Mavis called out, the depressed mood suddenly forgotten.

Zeref looked up at her. Mavis's eyes shone, Zeref's song was something she remembered, and recognized. He sang it differently, with a lower voice as a woman used to sing it for her, but she knew it. "It's something my nanny used to sing for me. She was so young back then," she said.

Then she glanced at Zeref, "how do you know it?" she asked.

Zeref shrugged, "My mother used to sing it for me," he said.

Mavis began counting, "I know that nanny was sent away because she had an illegimate child, I was five back then, so I didn't know what was wrong but yeah..." her voice died.

Zeref began to think, "I know my mum used to live in the castle once. That's all I know however, I don't remember much from my childhood. I was always passed on, and taken care of by different people through the day,"

Their eyes suddenly met in shock. "You're the child my nanny kept," Mavis whispered.

Also Zeref looked shocked, "My mother used to take care of you," he said, more a breathless whipser than anything. Mavis sighed and turned her head away, the night had set now. Zeref's face had darkened, "Do you know who my father is then?" he asked.

Mavis looked up, "You don't know that?" she asked in return.

Zeref shook his head after a moment of hesistation, "No, my mother never told me..." he said.

Mavis let out a breath, "I'm sorry, I don't know. The only thing I know is that your mother was sent away because she had given birth to a child of a noble-man. But it was kept quiet who that was," she said.

Zeref shrugged, "Never mind,"he said. But may couldn't shake off the feeling that he did care.

A moment later an arrow was stuck in the fabric of the cloth above their heads. Zeref jumped up and grabbed his sword. "ENEMY!" he shouted at full power. In no time the word was heard from all over the camp.

The young combattant muttered a curse under his breath, "And to think they were so far away still, the other day," he muttered. Then he looked at the brown-haired girl, "Princess, go under the cloth and lay down on the ground. Whatever you hear: don't come out!" Zeref said as he pushed Mavis under the cloth.

Just in time as a small 1200 soldiers came running in on them.

Zeref saw the enemy coming closer ever so slightly. "Everybody, lead them to the rocks! That's our terrain!" Commander Gar yelled. Every soldier of the king's army left for the appointed rocks. And Zeref followed.

* * *

Despite what Zeref had said, Mavis was curious and sneaked a peek from underneath her cloth. Just in time as she saw the last few of the combattants leave for the rocks, that was the beginning of the steep mountains a little further. She quickly grabbed her helmet and followed them.

'A real battle!' she thought a little panicked, 'What now!' As would seem appropiate for princesses, she had never as much encountered a real fight.

Then, a few steps away from her, a voice came over the noise. "Natsu, what are you doing here, you ain't a soldier," Zeref's voice said.

Mavis walked over and saw the two young men crouched next to each other, behind a rock, looking over their shoulder for the enemy. "I'm sure I can be of use!" He countered.

Besides them there was a rider, looking a little awkward and misplaced, with a very familiar stance. "Lucy!" Mavis called out. The person looked around to see Mavis flying at her.

Lucy stopped her quickly. "Mavis, we have to pose as men now. Don't do such thing!" she scolded.

Zeref turned around and looked at Mavis agitated, "Do you acutally listen to people sometimes?" he asked. Mavis grinned uncharacteristicly and shook her head. Zeref sighed and rubbed his sleep, "I thought so already." Then he looked back at the approaching army. He winced as he saw his outpost reached and trampled on. He was now glad the princess hadn't listened. "This is the best shot we have here, but we are severly undermanned," he said.

Mavis looked up alarmed, not known with militairy tactiques.

Zeref frowned, "I'm saying that at this rate every single men of this legion will have at least 10 opponents," he said. "And every one of those warriors are trained equally to us." Then he pressed his lips together for a moment, "We have to redirect their attention to something else, so they can be attacked in the flank and back," he said and stood up.

He then went to Commander Gar. The two were too far to actually catch whatever they were saying but to Mavis it seemed as if they were having an intense argument.

"It's a no, Dragneel! We can beat them just like this!" Gar shouted as Zeref returned looking vivid.

"That son of a..." he growled between clenched teeth, cathing himself in time as he remembered the princess around.

"Zeref, these men will be slaughtered this way right?" Natsu asked.

Zeref nodded and Natsu frowned again, "Then we have to redirect them ourselves," he said. Then he ran away.

Lucy sighed and grabbed bow and arrows. Mavis eyed her nervously, "Lucy, what are you doing?" she asked.

Lucy frowned at her as she fastened the holder on her back, "The best I can, Mavis. I am useless with a sword, but I can shoot with bow and arrow," she said.

Mavis sat down behind the rock. As much as she wanted to deny, she knew she was useless. She laughed nervously, "Where did you learn that then?" she asked.

Lucy sighed, and chuckled nervously back, "Before I became your handmaiden, I used to hunt for my family," she grinned cheekily, "On the royal hunting-grounds actually."

Mavis laughed, but already knew she wouldn't report it. But then there was no time left anymore for talking, as the enemy came dangerously close."

"Hold your fire!" Gar shouted. Personally Mavis despised the man. He was quite safe all the way in the back up the rocks, whereas she and a lot of others will be dying in the front. Right at that moment, Natsu returned, sitting on a blue-colored horse, with a darker horse on his hand.

"Zeref, hop on!" he said as he threw Zeref the reigns. Zeref didn't hesistate for a moment and jumped on the horseback. "This is Skiadrum. A horse with quite an attitude. She's one of the fastest we have. I think you'll like her."

Zeref nodded shortly, "Alright," and pulled the reigns in. Skiadrum bolted for a moment, and looked back unrestlessly to the unfamiliar weight on her back. Zeref rubbed the side of her neck, and the horse seemed to calm a little. Mavis smiled a little at the thought: those calloused hands able to calm such tender creatures.

But then he turned to Natsu, "Why are you on the horse?" he asked.

He grinned, "I'm going with you, and there is nothing you can do about that,"

Zeref sighed, and turned to Mavis, "Goodbye Princess, and be safe," he said calmly, smirking.

Mavis pouted for a second, but then it dawned on her what he was actually planning. "Wait, Zeref...you aren't going...?" but Zeref grinned at her.

"I am. Say my regards to Gar for me," he laughed. To Mavis it almost seemed as if he was free now. But she found it pretty disconcerting right now.

"Tell him yourself!" she told him.

Zeref smirked, "I'll take that as a come back, thanks..." and then he was off, with Natsu trailing behind.

"...Mavis." came floating to her.

Mavis smiled, "He learnt it," she muttered.

"Hey! What are those two doing!" Gar's voice resounded over the rocks.

Lucy laughed, "He looks horribly scandalized, " she said.

"A diversion, that brat...I'm going to help them, they don't stand a chance," another man said, and not long after that an older warrior came past the girls.

Lucy looked at Mavis, "They don't stand a chance?" she asked shocked.

But Mavis was too out of it to respond.

"He finally learnt it..."

* * *

:D


End file.
